


This Little Piggy

by Nara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Communication, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none. This little piggy cried 'wee wee wee' all the way home....Sometimes, Viktor can be a little insensitive.





	This Little Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I already have a fic with a very similar title that deals with a very similar concept but this one isn't as dramatic.
> 
> I've been very bothered recently when I see, in fic and fanart...and even official art sometimes, Yuuri referred to as "pig," "piggy," or "piglet" or drawn with the features of a pig (when Viktor is drawn with poodle features and Yurio with cat features). 
> 
> I know that Viktor calls him "piglet" at the beginning of the series. But that is in part to motivate Yuuri, and it is definitely meant to show that Viktor can be cruel and insensitive. It is meant as an insult. But when people try to make it into something affectionate, that's when I have a problem. As someone with an eating disorder, with weight issues (similar to Yuuri) and an anxiety disorder (again, similar to Yuuri), if someone I loved called me "piglet" - even teasingly and with affection in their voice - I would probably cry. It hurts a lot to have the things you hate about yourself picked on, even by someone you love. Especially by someone you love.
> 
> We learned in the Yuri on Stage event that Viktor loves Yuuri's off season body. Considering how he is - a little insensitive, a little forgetful, but loving and affectionate all the time - I can imagine him calling Yuuri a piglet, meaning it as an affectionate sort of thing.
> 
> Thus, this ficlet was born.
> 
> TL;DR - Viktor is insensitive, Yuuri is insecure, and communication is important.

Yuuri buried his face in his hands, face flaming, as his friends and fiancé howled in laughter. Yuuri had thought that it would be a nice treat having Phichit and Christophe over at the same time, but now, curled up on the couch with Viktor in their St. Petersburg apartment, he is being tormented by his best friend sharing “Detroit Days Yuuri” stories.

“…and then, and then! This guy looks at Yuuri, stars in his eyes, practically salivating and says, ‘please sit on my face.’ And Yuuri here looks at him in confusion and says in a tone that can only be described as horrified, ‘No! Why would I do that?’”

Phichit grins cheekily as he finishes the story. Viktor is in tears and Chris is hiding his laughter behind his hand.

“Oh Yuuri, you broke that poor boy’s heart!” Chris chuckles.

Yuuri simply groans. “I didn’t know it was a sex thing! Not that I would have said yes if I did…but why would I know that was a sex thing? I thought he was insane, I would break his neck! Who would want me to sit on their face?”

“Oh, I certainly know someone who would…” Viktor purrs, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and pulling him close.

“Viktor!” Yuuri hissed, “Behave!”

Viktor shrugged.  “I can’t promise that. You’re just too tempting.”

Phichit was flipping through the camera roll on his phone, clearly looking for something new to embarrass Yuuri with. “At least you got Yuuri to notice you eventually, Viktor. He wasn’t known as ‘Oblivious Hearbreaker Yuuri Katsuki’ for nothing. Walking around Detroit, skating with that perfect ass on display, leaving broken hearts of all genders in his wake. Half the city must have been in love with him. I have a whole video compilation of people walking into poles, walls, and doorframes after catching a glimpse of Yuuri.”

“Phichit, no!” Yuuri struggled in vain to break free of Viktor’s grasp in time to grab Phichit’s phone away from him.

“Phichit, yes!” Phichit laughed, holding his phone in the air, away from Yuuri. “Aha! Here it is!”

Yuuri grumbled, resigning himself to more humiliation at the hands of the people he cared about most in the world. Phichit moved his phone so all four of them could see and then pressed play. After three whole minutes of people glancing at Yuuri, doing double takes, and then walking into things, the video finally ended. Yuuri felt that if he blushed any harder, he would go up in flames. Viktor took one look at his bright red fiancé and kissed him chastely on the lips.

“I can’t blame a single one of them, my Yuuri,” Viktor grinned wickedly, moving so he could run his hands up Yuuri’s thighs, “Anyone would want these thighs wrapped around their head. They’re so strong and soft at the same time. Absolutely luscious,” he continued his assault by sliding his hands underneath Yuuri’s shirt and squeezing at the soft belly Yuuri had settled into in the off season, “And this tummy! Delectable! My cute little piglet!”

Yuuri pulled Viktor’s hands out from under his shirt and then stood up, “Enough, Viktor. I’m going to run to the bathroom quickly. I’ll be right back.”

As Yuuri shuffled off to the bathroom, Viktor readjusted himself so he was seated more comfortably on the couch. “Phichit, do you have any more vid-“

“Do you do that often, Viktor?” Phichit interrupted, eyes narrowed.

Viktor was confused. “Do what?”

“Call Yuuri a pig.”

Viktor shook his head violently, “What? I didn’t call Yuuri a pig!”

Phichit’s voice was cool and level. “Yes you did. You just said, and I quote, ‘my cute little piglet.’”

Viktor glanced at Chris for help, but Chris just shrugged. “You did say that, chéri.”

“B-but! But I was calling him cute! Not a pig!” Viktor protested.

“And how do you think Yuuri heard it?” Phichit pressed. Viktor was silent, contemplating. Phichit continued, “You know Yuuri is sensitive about his weight, especially during the off season. You know that! Even if you meant it as a cute term of endearment, even if your intentions were harmless, you know that’s not what Yuuri heard. It’s an insult, Viktor.”

“But…Yurio calls him Katsudon?” Viktor tried in a small voice, even knowing it didn’t quite make sense. Phichit simply shook his head.

“It’s not the same, Viktor. Katsudon is a nickname, based on the fact that it’s Yuuri’s favorite food and that he literally said he wanted to be a katsudon fatale that seduced you. It doesn’t necessarily make sense, but that sounds more like friendly ribbing. And even though Yuuri probably knows that you didn’t mean to insult him, you were rubbing your hands on his stomach – his _off-season_ stomach – which, as I just said, we all know he’s sensitive about, and then you called him a piglet. In Yuuri’s head, with all his anxieties and insecurities, he heard you calling him fat. After all, you did call him a piglet when he needed to lose weight to get back into figure skating shape when you first started coaching him, and you meant it as an insult then.”

Viktor winced, “He told you about that?”

Phichit sighed. “Look, Viktor. I know you didn’t mean to hurt him. That’s why I asked how often you say things like that. We all know you can be insensitive sometimes, but enough stuff like that will wear Yuuri down. He’ll dwell on it, even if you’ve forgotten the comment a moment later. You’re not stupid, Viktor, and I know you love Yuuri. But that doesn’t mean you can’t accidentally hurt him.”

“I…hurt Yuuri?” Viktor whispered, more to himself than Phichit or Chris.

“Yeah, Viktor. He’s probably in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. Wondering when you’ll become disgusted with him and leave him.”

Viktor looked at Phichit in horror, “I would never…!”

“I know that. And he knows that, too. But you know how his anxiety is. It will tell him, over and over again, that he’s not good enough. It’s your job as his fiancé to build him up, not break him down. And though of course you’re not responsible for doing all the work, and you’re not responsible for Yuuri’s self-esteem or his self-image, you still have to be careful what you say. I’m not telling you to walk on eggshells around him – he would hate that, if you weren’t being yourself – but just. Be aware. You know?”

Viktor stood up abruptly, “I’m just going to…yeah…” and he fled down the hall towards the bathroom. He hovered outside of the door for a moment, unsure whether to knock, when it opened and Yuuri walked straight into him. Viktor instinctively wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, and he buried his face in his hair.

“Viktor? Why’re you…?”

“Yuuri, why didn’t you tell me?” Viktor’s voice was muffled by Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri pulled back from Viktor’s embrace to look at him. “Tell you what?”

“That…that I was being insensitive. Or mean. When…when I called you a cute little piglet.”

Yuuri flushed and looked away. “Ah. Um. I guess Phichit said something? He would notice…it’s not actually that big a deal?”

Viktor put his hands on either side of Yuuri’s face and directed his gaze back. “But it bothers you?”

“No?”

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri sighed and tried to look away again. “Okay. It does bother me. But it’s stupid. I know it’s stupid.”

Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “It’s not stupid, especially if it bothers you. It’s not something I would have thought about otherwise though. You have to tell me when something I do bothers you. That way we can talk about it and work it out.”

Yuuri’s brow furrowed. “It’s not your job to coddle me. I can handle it. I don’t want to impose on you or make you change the way you do things.”

Viktor sighed. “It’s not coddling, Yuuri. It’s communication. Listen, if I said that it upset me when you made jokes about my thinning hair, would you think it was an imposition when I asked you to stop?”

Yuuri looked horrified. “It bothers you when I do that? Of course I’ll stop! Viktor, why didn’t you tell me?”

Smiling gently, Viktor brushed Yuuri’s hair out of his face. “That was just an example, love. It doesn’t actually bother me. Someone needs to keep me humble, after all,” he winked, then continued, “But see how your immediate response was ‘I’ll stop – why didn’t you tell me?’ That’s how I feel. I want you to be able to tell me when something upsets you, even if it’s me. Especially if it’s me. I don’t want you to grow to resent me over little things that we can easily fix.”

Yuuri buried his face in Viktor’s shirt, “I would never resent you, even if you made fun of me all the time. I would probably just think I deserved it and would resent myself.” Yuuri chuckled darkly, “But I see your point. Okay. It bothers me when you call me a piglet, even when I know it’s in jest. Or because you think I’m cute. I know you don’t say it too often, so it doesn’t come up that often, but when it does it just…really hurts. Because that’s what I say when I see myself. Well, that and other things that aren’t quite as kind. So when you say that it just kinda seems like confirmation that I’m not enough. Not…thin enough. Pretty enough. And then that spirals into the idea that I’m not good enough. So please…don’t say it again?”

Viktor clutched Yuuri to him tightly. “Of course Yuuri. I’ll never say it again. But if I accidentally do, or say something else that upsets you, you need to tell me. Say, ‘Viktor that’s mean,’ and then I’ll know.”

With his face still buried in Viktor’s shirt, Yuuri nodded. “Okay…okay. I’ll…tell you. But you need to promise to tell me too. When I say something that upsets you, I mean.”

Viktor kisses the top of Yuuri’s head, “Of course, my love.”

Smiling, Yuuri pulls back from Viktor’s embrace and takes him by the hand. “Come on, let’s get back to the living room. I’m sure Christophe has to have some embarrassing stories about you that he can share so that we don’t have to hear any more about anything that happened to me in college ever again.”

Viktor grinned widely as Yuuri tugged him along, “Let’s go find out.”


End file.
